Csak az enyém
by Lora-san
Summary: Kagami felébred, és meglepetten veszi észre, hogy valakit szorosan magához ölel. Később persze azon is megdöbben, hogy erre az illetőre izgult fel... Kagami x Kuroko; Yaoi. Boy's Love.


**Haliii~ Itt az egyik One-shot, amit ígértem. YAOI! Ha nem tetszik ne olvasd. Figyelmeztetés: Szexuális tartalom (férfiak között)... Nem vállalok felelősséget a lelki sérülésekért! **

**Kagami x Kuroko **

**A történet az enyém! Mindegyik! Feltüntetni máshol TILOS! (Max az engedélyemmel...) ^^**

**Jó olvasást! ;)**

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. **

* * *

Kagami frusztráltan nyomta bele a fejét a párnájába, és próbálta kizárni a kintről érkező zajokat. Megpróbált koncentrálni, hogy vissza tudjon aludni, de egy idő után feladta, és mélyet szusszantott. Tegnap elfelejtette elhúzni a függönyt, így a reggeli napfény most pont a fejére tűzött. Nem érdekelte a fény, elfordította a fejét, és az arcát a mellette lévő alak hajába fúrta. Mélyeket lélegzett, és az orrába becsúszott az ismerős vanília illat, de hirtelen nem tudta azonosítani a mellette fekvő személyt. Tudta jól, hogy az egyik csapattársa feküdhet mellette, hiszen tegnap épp edzettek, amikor is eleredt az eső. Úgy esett, mintha dézsából öntenék, így néhányan feljöttek hozzá. Voltak akiért eljöttek, és voltak olyanok is akik haza tudtak menni busszal, de néhányan itt maradtak reggelig. Hiába, most így kómásan Kagami nem tudott emlékezni azokra akik itt maradtak.

Sőt, fel sem fogta igazán, hogy most, per pillanat valakit nagyon nagyon szorosan ölel magához. Az orrával játszott a hajtincsek között, és az édes illat, mely minden egyes lélegzéskor beszippantott, megnyugtatta.

A karjait megszorította a kis test körül, és érezte a tenyere alatt, hogy a másik milyen vékony. Milyen törékeny. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd teljesen magához húzta a kis testet, így Kagami mellkasa a másik hátának nyomódott. Érezte, hogy különös módon a szíve reagál a karcsú alakra, és hihetetlen gyorsasággal kezd el dobogni a bordái között. A kezein libabőr jelent meg, és öntudatlanul is a kisebb testhez dörgölőzött, hogy ennél is jobban a karjaiban tudhassa az ismeretlent.

A légzése felgyorsult, és Kagami meglepetten vette észre magán, hogy felizgult. Érezte, hogy a kemény tagja nekifeszül a boxere szövetének. Meg a másik fenekének. Nagyot nyelt, és ez a _kis_ problémája térítette vissza őt a valóságba. A kezeit még nem vette le az idegenről - és itt nem a földönkívüliekre gondolt -, hanem óvatosan kinyitotta az egyik szemét. Aztán a másikat.

Körbekémlelt a szobában, hátha csak álmodozott valakiről, vagy hátha csak Alex szórakozik vele... De nem, rájött, hogy a srác - igen srác, ugyanis ezt pár másodperccel ezelőtt leszűrte, vagyis inkább leesett neki a tantusz, hiszen ennyire deszka egy csaj se lehet - tisztelet a kivételnek - na nem mintha Kagami letapizta volna a srácot... Nem, ő csak... ő csak éppen az anatómiáját vizsgálta... Bár nem tudta, hogy melyik hangzana rosszabbul, ha a másik véletlenül épp most ébredne fel -, valós, és igen, **Ő** tényleg szorosan öleli magához!

Kagami bizonytalanul, egy picit félve lepillantott, és meg is látta a másik haját, így nem is vizsgálta meg tüzetesebben a srácot. Ugyanis a selymes tincsek egyből elárulták az idegen kilétét, aki nem is volt annyira idegen. Sőt, a kék színű, vanília illatú kusza tincsek nem tartozhattak máshoz, mint az ő árnyékához, Kurokóhoz.

A teste ledermedt, ahogy rájött, hogy ki is fekszik mellette, de az még jobban sokkolta, hogy a legjobb barátjára izgult fel!

Döbbenten nyöszörgött egyet, és Kuroko fejének döntötte a sajátját, persze óvatosan, nehogy a másik felébredjen.

_"Még csak az kéne!"_ - Gondolta.

Újra nyelt egyet, és egy kis izzadtság fojt le az arcáról. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezeit Kuroko kezei alól, de a másik annyira kapaszkodott belé, hogy hamar feladta a próbálkozást. Az ölelkezést foghatja arra, hogy amikor aludt biztos fázott, vagy ilyesmi... Na de a keménységét mire foghatná?! Jó mondjuk hazudhatná azt, hogy nedves álma volt... De Kuroko akkor is átlátna rajta... Gyorsan számba vette a lehetőségeit, de mivel nem tudott szabadulni az_ angyal testbe bújt démontól_ - igen, Kuroko néha olyan volt mint az ördög! -, így a másik lehetőség maradt.

Megpróbálhatja lelohasztani magát.

_"Ez egy jó ötlet."_ - Gondolta büszkén, és megeresztett magának egy vigyort, majd becsukta a szemét.

Elkezdett undorító dolgokra gondolni, mint a hányás meg ilyesmik, majd kutyákra, _döglött kutyákra,_ egy kövér férfire balett ruhában... Kiyoshi-senpaira hercegnő ruhában, vagy a kapitányra paradicsom jelmezben... De az utóbbiak inkább voltak vicces képzelgések, így alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan az előbbi gondolataira. Sikerült csak kuncognia, de észrevette, hogy semmi változás nem történt lent. Na nem mintha meglepődött volna túlságozottan...

Kicsit megrázta a fejét, és megpróbált menekülési terven agyalni, mint például, mi van ha hirtelen felkel, és berohan a fürdőbe? Majd mondatja azt, hogy rá jött a nagy dolog... Vagy hogy hányingere van...

Ez tökéletes ötletnek tűnt, így Kagami már épp azon volt, hogy elrántsa a kezeit, és rohanjon mint a vakegér, de ekkor a legváratlanabb dolog történt.

Kuroko megmozdult, ezzel elérve, hogy Kagami makkja a ruhán keresztül teljesen a fenekének nyomódjon.

- Ah... - Nyögött fel kéjesen Kagami, és a fejét is hátra vetette. A bizsergés az egész testét elborította, mintha tűzforró láva ömlött volna végig az ereiben. A szemeit is becsukta, és biztos volt benne, hogy elpirult. Amikor a szemeit kinyitotta, a piros íriszek vággyal csillogtak.

De aztán olyan hirtelen érte Kagamit a hideg zuhany, hogy menten elszégyellte magát. Hiába mozdult meg Kuroko véletlenül, neki akkor sem kellene így élvezkedni-e!

Erősen lihegett, és próbálta megnyugtatni magát, hogy ez normális, hiszen nem tehet róla, hogy a teste így reagált... Igen a hormonok... De akkor miért érzett ilyen átkozott gyönyört, mint még eddig soha...?

A szíve is mintha megkergült volna, olyan erősen dübörgött a mellkasában. A szája kiszáradt, a keze pedig megremegett a karcsú testen.

_"Le kell higgadnom."_ - Emlékeztette magát, és ezért úgy gondolta, a mélyeket lélegzik, az majd segít. De amint beszívta az éltető levegőt - némi vanília - aromával megspékelve, a teste megremegett a vágytól.

Kagami úgy érezte magát, mint aki menten felrobban, de akkor is visszafogta magát. Isten szerelmére! Hiszen Kuroko még aludt! És nem is tehet ilyen perverz dolgokat egy - szinte -, magatehetetlen emberrel...! A barátjával...!

Így arra a döntésre jutott - ahogy eltervezte az előbb is -, hogy elmenekül. De ekkor, mintha Kuroko valamilyen érthetetlen módon megakadályozta benne. A csípőjét közelebb tolta Kagami tagjához annyira, hogy az a két lába közé csusszant.

Kagami hangosan fel akart nyögni, de beharapta az alsó ajkát, így csak egy kis nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját.

- Teh kish... - Suttogta csak magának, hiszen tudta jól, hogy Kuroko úgy sem hallja. Úgy gondolta, hogy még a sors is ellene van, de - újfent -, megemberelte magát, miszerint nem lesz rossz ember, nem fogja kihasználni az alkalmat, és nem hagyja majd, hogy a karma ellene játsszon, ezért gyorsan kiszabadította az egyik kezét a másik szorításából. Felemelkedett a felső testével, majd megtámaszkodott Kuroko mellett, de amikor a tenyere a paplant érte, akaratlanul is előrébb tolta magát Kuroko lábai között.

- Ahh...

Kagami mellkasa fel-alá járt, nagyokat nyeldesett, de amikor rápillantott az alatta lévőre, megállt benne az ütő.

Kuroko ugyanis olyan aranyosan ölelte Kagami jobb kezét magához, hogy az szinte már ennivalóan édes volt. A haja össze-vissza állt, a rózsaszín ajkai kissé szétnyíltak, úgy vette a levegőt. Az arca nyugalmat tükrözött, és Kagami most vette észre igazán, hogy Kuroko milyen gyönyörű is valójában.

_"A szempillái is milyen hosszúak..."_ - Nézte meg jobban őket.

A pólója - ami kissé nagy volt rá, így Kagami egyből leszűrte, hogy az övé volt, habár nem emlékezett rá, hogy tegnap mikor is adta volna oda neki -, lecsúszott róla, úgy, hogy a jobb válla és mellbimbója is kilátszott.

_"Milyen rózsaszín..."_ - Futott össze a nyál a szájában, és az agya leghátsó zugában egy hang azt mondta, hogy nem lenne jó ötlet megérinteni ezt az alvó szépséget, de Kagami nem hallgatott rá.

Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Tetsuya nem visel mást, csak az _Ő_ pólóját, és a saját boxerét.

A szeme csillogott, ahogy lentebb is végigmérte Kurokót, és most akaratosan mozdította meg a csípőjét, hogy újra érezhesse azt az euforikus érzést, mint az előbb.

- Aah... - Fulladt sóhajba a nyögése.

Ahogy ruhán keresztül a farka nekidörzsölődött Kuroko lábának és a fenekének, remegés rázta meg a testét. A szemét becsukta, majd elkezdett előre hátra mozogni, sutba dobva minden helytelen gondolatát ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban. Már csak annyit akart, hogy minél tovább tartson ez az érzés...

Megengedett magának egy reszketeg sóhajt, majd kinyitotta a szemeit. Megpróbált lassan mozogni, és odafigyelni arra, hogy csendben legyen. Nem akart kurvák módjára nyögdécselni...! Pedig olyan nagyon szeretné Kuroko tudtára adni, hogy mennyire élvezi...

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lehajolt, és megnyalintotta a rózsaszín kis gombócot. Amint a szájába vette Kuroko mellbimbóját, az izgalma a tetőfokára hágott. Úgy érezte, hogy a farka keményebb mint valaha. Szopogatta, szívogatta a mellbimbót, nem gondolva arra, hogy emiatt a tette miatt Kuroko esetleg felébredhet. Elkezdte csókokkal behinteni a kisebb mellkasát, majd vadállat módjára megharapta a porcelán fehér bőrt. Egy pillanattal később döbbent rá, hogy mit is tett, így gyorsan ellenőrizte, hogy Kuroko alszik-e még. Mikor látta, hogy igen, megnyugodva sóhajtott. Újra ránézett Kuroko mellkasára - melyet a póló nem takart -, és látta, hogy sok, egymás melletti piros folt jelenik meg rajta. Birtoklóan elvigyorodott, ahogy felismerte a saját fognyomait. Aztán megint lehajolt, és újra bekapta a rózsaszín testrészt, de most csak pár másodpercre, aztán elengedte.

Megnyalta az ajkait, majd figyelni kezdte Kurokót, és észrevette, hogy a másik arcán kis rózsafoltok jelentek meg. Aztán egy pillanatra megfagyott amikor a kisebb nyöszörgött, és megmozdult. Kagami azonnal hátrált Kuroko lábai közül, és ahogy megszűnt a szorítás a tagja körül, mély morgás tört fel a torkából. Rémülten figyelte tovább a kisebbet, de szerencséjére amaz nem ébredt fel, csak megfordult, és hasra feküdt.

Megkönnyebbülten vett egy mély lélegzetet, és hátrált az ágyról. Halkan lépett a padlóra, majd óvatosan elkezdte lehámozni magáról a boxert. Felszisszent ahogy a levegő megérintette a bőrét. Gyorsan visszamászott az ágya, és leült Kuroko mögé. A kékség lábait terpeszbe szétnyitotta, majd óvatosan megfogta a nadrágja gumis részét, és elkezdte lehúzni róla. Kagami szíve szinte ki akart ugrani a helyéről félelmében, de az izgalma és a vágya nagyobb volt, mintsem, hogy meghátráljon.

Kuroko öntudatlanul is segített neki, mert kicsit felemelte a fenekét. Kagami a kék szövetet csak Kuroko fenekének az aljáig húzta le, hogy ha bármi történne, akkor... Akkor...

_"Ráérek majd akkor gondolkozni ezen..."_

A szeme itta a látványt maga előtt, és Kuroko hófehér popsijának minden egyes részletét megjegyezte.

Kagami úgy gondolta, hogy ehhez képest a volt barátnői semmik sem voltak... Kuroko felülmúlta az összeset.

A kezeivel megtámaszkodott Kuroko feje mellett, vigyázva, ne hogy felébressze. Ezek után előre nyomta a csípőjét, a kemény péniszét pedig Kuroko fenekéhez dörzsölte, és az előváladéktól nedves tag cuppanó hangokkal mozgott fel és le. Ahogy Kagami magukra bámult, egyszerre gondolta azt, hogy ez a kialakult helyzet mennyire erotikus, szexy, izgató... Helytelen, rossz...

De nem tudott leállni, és megpróbálta minden bűntudatát mélyen eltemetni magában.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, mi van ha Kurokón kívül valaki más is van még a lakásában. És mi van ha amaz majd benyit a hangokra, és meglátja, hogy ő mit csinál... Istenem, nem is tudja, hogy mit tenne akkor...

De ez a gondolat azonnal ki is röppent a fejéből, ahogy a farka hegye hozzáért Kuroko bejáratához. Az érzésre a vádlija megfeszült, és teljesen belemerült a zsibbasztó bizsergésbe.

- Ah... Khurokho... - Suttogta, és élvezettel figyelte, ahogy az előváladék még jobban szétkenődik Kuroko fenekén.

Megállt a mozgásban, és a kezeivel megfogta Tetsuya farpofáit, majd széthúzta azokat. A kőkemény tagja erősen pulzált az ölében, ahogy a látvány a szeme elé tárult. Mivel Kuroko feneke hófehér volt, így a rózsaszín bejárata tökéletesen láthatóvá vált számára.

Kagami egy hatalmasat nyelt, és a makkját a kisebb bejáratához nyomta. Egyszer. Kétszer. Rengetegszer... Annyiszor, hogy Kagami úgy érezte, kezdi elveszíteni a maradék józan eszét is.

Annyit akar már csak, hogy benne lehessen a másikban. Érezni akarta a szűk forróságot, selymességet a farka körül olyannyira, hogy ha elélvez, elájuljon a gyönyörtől.

De ha megtenné, akkor Kuroko valószínűleg felébred... És azt nagyon de nagyon nem akarja... Hiszen ha felébred akkor ez az egész közöttük... Meg fog változni... Nem lesz többé meg az a barátság ami mostanra kialakult közöttük... De mi van ha több is lehetne...? - futott át az agyán, de egyből el is felejtette, amint meghallotta Kurokót nyöszörögni.

Megállt és fülelt. Aztán meghallotta.

- Kaga...mi-kun... - Motyogta, és ez úgy hatott a vörösre mint a Viagra.

Kagami vett egy mély levegőt, majd állatias módon előrenyomult Kurokóban. A farka hegye már bent volt a kisebben, aki fájdalmasan összerezzent, és felmorgott. Kagami látta ahogy Kuroko csodás popsija megfeszül, majd - bármennyire is élvezte, hogy a másikban lehet -, visszahúzódott.

Érezte, hogy nem bírja már sokáig a játszadozást magával, így benyálazta két ujját, és egyből tágítani kezdte a másikat. Most már cseppet sem érdekelte a következmény, csak meg akart szabadulni a benne összegyűlő feszültségtől. Tetsuya torkát sziszegő hang hagyta el, Kagami pedig felhördült. Ollózott a másikban, majd amikor bedugta a harmadik ujját, meglepetten vette észre, hogy a kékség bepucsít neki.

Felhúzta a szemöldökét, és elvigyorodott. Simogatta, kényeztette a másikat belülről, és sokkalta selymesebb volt belül, mint azt az előbb képzelte.

_"Alig várom, hogy végre teljesen benned legyek..."_

Kagami a másik kezével Kuroko hasa alá nyúlt, hogy jobb pozícióba "állítsa" a barátját, és meghökkenve érezte, ahogy a másik kemény tagja a kezének nyomódik. Felmorgott, majd megfogta, és megszorította a tagot. Kuroko nyögött, és Kagami nem tudta elhinni, hogy a másik még mindig aludt.

Elkezdte a kezét mozgatni a kisebb péniszén, az pedig csak sóhajtozott. Kurokón a póló előrébb csúszott, így láthatóvá vált a karcsú és szálkás háta. Kagami csókokat nyomott a fehér felületre, majd szívásnyomokat hagyott ott ahol járt. Néhány helyen harapásnyomot is hagyott, mert nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kóstoljon bele Kuroko pihe-puha testébe.

- Mmm... Kuroko...

Elengedte a másik farkát - mire egy csalódott sóhajtás volt a válasz -, közben persze a tágítást nem hagyta abba, majd felvezette a kezét a másik mellbimbójához, és megcsipkedte őket. Csavarta, húzta, pöckölte, mire a másik csak torok hangon felnyögött.

Kagami mélyebbre tolta a három ujját, és keményen megérintette Kuroko prosztatáját belülről, ezzel elérve, hogy a kisebb szemei kipattanjanak.

Kagami ott helyben sápadt el, és állt le minden egyes cselekvésével. Csak figyelt. ahogy a másik lehajtott fejjel liheg, majd felnéz, és körbekémlel. Látta a kék tekintetben a döbbenetet, és egy csipetnyi félelmet az irányába, mire összeszorult a szíve. Aztán végignézte, ahogy Kuroko felméri, hogy mit is csinál vele épp.

Kagami lehajtotta a fejét, várva valamire... Kurokóra, hogy tegyen valamit, akármit... Számon kérje... Kiabáljon rá...

De legnagyobb meglepődésére a másik csak megmozdította a csípőjét, ezzel újra elérve, hogy a benne lévő ujjak a prosztatájának ütközzenek. Kagami felkapta a fejét, és sokkolva bámult az árnyékára.

- Kuroko...? - kereste a másik tekintetét, és amikor a szemük találkozott, eltátotta a száját.

Kuroko szemei vággyal voltak teli, és az ajkán egy eddig soha nem látott mosoly ült. Egy _perverz_ mosoly.

_"Anyám..."_

- Nos...? - szólalt meg rekedt hangon Kuroko. - Megdugsz végre, vagy még várjunk egy kicsit? - Kuncogott, és Kagami csak hápogni tudott.

Kuroko beszéde sértette a fülét - hiszen nem ehhez a stílushoz volt hozzá szokva, de nem zavarta különösebben -, de annyira beindította, hogy egy morgás kíséretében - szó szerint -, letépte Kurokoról a boxert, és egy lendítéssel a padlóra dobta.

Nagy lendülettel kihúzta a másikból az ujjait, melyre egy csalódott nyögés volt a válasz, de Kagamit ez nem érdekelte. Felrántotta Tetsuyát kutyapózba, megfogta a csípője két oldalát, és belé hatolt.

Az érzésre mindketten felnyögtek, de Kagami nem hagyta megszokni az érzést Kurokónak, hanem azonnal mozogni kezdett.

- Ch... olyan... szűk vagy...! - Nyögte, majd elkezdte csókolgatni a másik tarkóját, hátát, amit csak elért.

- Ah...! Kagami...kun...! - Nyögte Kuroko, mire a vörös elvigyorodott.

Minden egyes lökésnél erősen vágódott a kisebb testbe, hajszolva a gyönyört. Kuroko olyan forró és nedves volt belül, hogy Kagami úgy érezte, menten elolvad.

- Ah! Kaga... kun! - Kiáltotta a nevét a kékség, mire csak borzongva felmordult.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kihúzódott, és Kurokónak meglepődni sem volt ideje, amikor Kagami megfordította, és a hátára fektette. A nagyobbik nem teketóriázott, amint Tetsuya háta a lepedőt érte, újra behatolt. Kagami megfogta Kuroko két combját, és a kisebb feje mellé nyomta őket, mert így sokkal mélyebbre tudott hatolni.

Kuroko fájdalmasan felszisszent, a szemei is könnyesek voltak, de nagyon élvezte amit a másik csinált. Kagami minden egyes lökésével ingerelte a prosztatáját, amitől ő csak csillagokat tudott látni. A felette lévő szinte beleépítette az ágyba, olyan erőseket lökött. Kezeivel hol a paplant, hol Kagami vállait szorította. Egy-egy nagyobb lökésnél bele is mélyesztette a körmeit a másik testébe, hosszú, kissé vérző csíkokat hagyva maga után, de a másik vagy nem vette észre, vagy nem foglalkozott vele.

Az érzés, ahogy a másik folyamatosan mozog benne, be és ki, az szinte perzselő volt. Ahogy Kagami kemény farka kitöltötte őt, mintha mindig is az ő testébe való lett volna... Mindkettejük testéről fojt az izzadtság, és nagyon gyorsan kapkodták a levegőt.

Kuroko felbámult a felette lévőre, és egymás szemébe néztek. A kék hajú jelképesen szuggerálta Kagami ajkait, és mielőtt mondhatott volna bármit is, a másik lecsapott az ajkaira.

Falták egymás ajkait, mindegyikük a dominanciáért küzdött, de Kuroko később feladta, és hagyta, hogy Kagami szinte megerőszakolja a száján keresztül... Harapdálta a rózsaszín ajkakat véresre, jelezve, hogy Kuroko már csak is az övé. _Az övé._

Kagami elengedte az egyik kezével Kuroko combját, és a kék hajú elhanyagolt tagjáért nyúlt. Ütemesen kezdte el mozgatni rajta a kezét, majd lejjebb nyúlt, és elkezdte Kuroko heréit is ingerelni. Simogatta, dörzsölte, és a másiknak el kellett válnia az ajkaitól, hogy fel tudjon nyögni.

Mindketten érezték, hogy közel a beteljesülés, és amikor Kagami megérezte Kuroko simogató kezeit a hasán, egy mély nyögéssel beleélvezett a másikba. A szemeit becsukta, és kiélvezte az orgazmust addig ameddig csak tudta.

Kuroko amint megérezte Kagami forró nedvét magában, a fejét hátrahajtva elélvezett.

A vörös lepillantott a másik orgazmus utóhatásaitól remegő testére, és észrevette a szabad felületet amit a másik akaratlanul is kínált neki. Egy halk morranással lehajolt, és megharapta Kuroko nyakát, olyan erősen amennyire csak tudta. Hallotta még, ahogy az alatta lévő fájdalmasan felszisszen, és érezte, hogy a másik beletúr a hajába, majd megtépi.

- Au! - Jajdult fel Kagami, és a másikra bámult.

Kuroko csak vigyorgott - Ami, jegyezzük meg, nagyon ritka volt. A kisebb lehúzta magához a másikat, mintha meg akarná csókolni, de sunyin oldalra döntötte a fejét, és ő is megharapta a másik nyakát. Amaz újra felhördült, de nem mondott semmit, mert tudta, hogy megérdemelte.

Miután Kuroko befejezte, visszahajtotta a fejét az ágyra, és mindketten egymásra bámultak. Mélyeket lélegeztek, majd Kagami lehajolt, és adott egy puszit Kuroko véresre csókolt ajkaira. Elégedetten szemlélte a kisebbet, ki csak elpirult a hirtelen jött zavarában.

Egy ideig még néztek egymásra, aztán Kuroko megpróbált elfordulni, mire mindketten felnyögtek. Kagami keze megremegett, majd egy reszketeg sóhaj kíséretében - szomorúan -, kihúzódott Kurokóból.

A másik belül igen üresnek érezte magát, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kiélvezte, hogy a vörös hajú szorosan magához öleli.

- Mmm...

Kagami belefúrta a fejét a kék hajba, és mélyet szippantott a vanília illatból. Átölelte a karcsú testet, és érezte ahogy Kuroko is ugyanezt teszi vele.

Nem tudták, hogy mennyi ideig feküdtek ott összeölelkezve, de nem is nagyon érdekelte őket. Kagami érezte, hogy Tetsuya fészkelődik a karjaiban, és a száját egy meglepett nyögés hagyta el, amikor a másik térde véletlenül hozzáért a nemesebbik testrészéhez. Kuroko ártatlanul pislogott fel, így Kagaminak végre leesett, hogy a kis ördög itt a kajaiban szórakozik vele.

- Te kis mocsok... - Suttogta a fülébe, majd belenyalt a fülkagylójába.

Kuroko megborzongott, és lassú tempóban mozgatni kezdte a lábát, majd abba is hagyta amikor érezte, hogy mindkettejük merev tagja egymásnak nyomódik. Kagami beleharapott a kékség fülébe, majd kuncogott, és látta, hogy Kuroko nyakán a kis szőrök felállnak. Sunyi mozdulattal cirógatta Tetsuya tarkóját, hátát, egyre lejjebb haladva, míg el nem érte a másik kerek popsiját. Két-két ujja egyből becsusszant a másikba, és hallotta ahogy Kuroko felnyög. Újabb egy-egy ujjat dugott be, mire a kisebb szemei fennakadtak, és száját eltátva kapkodta a levegőt. Kagami csak vigyorgott mint a vadalma, majd közelebb rántotta magához a másik csípőjét. Ezzel a mozdulattal a tagjuk egymásnak dörzsölődött, mire mindkettejük megremegett.

Kagami hat ujja még mindig a kisebben volt, és egy pillanat múlva feljebb emelte a kis testet, hogy a fejük egy szintben legyen. Megcsókolták egymást, közben pedig a vörös szétfeszítette Kuroko farpofáit, felemelte a másik felső lábát, és odaillesztette magát a bejáratához. Épp be akart volna hatolni, amikor is kivágódott az ajtó, és egy egészen kómás Izuki lépett be rajta.

A srác azonnal felébredt, ahogy megérezte a szobában a fülledt levegőt, és a félreérthetetlen szex szagot. Abbahagyta a szeme dörzsölését, és kitágult pupillákkal bámulta... őket. A száját eltátotta, és csak bámulni tudta a jelenetet maga előtt. Az arca pedig kezdett vörösebb és vörösebb lenni, de nem mozdult. Végigmérte Kuroko testét, és akaratlanul is megnyalta az ajkait, amikor a bejáratára pillantott.

Kagami először ledöbbent Izuki láttán, aztán amikor látta a másik vággyal teli tekintetét, hörögve vált el Kuroko szájától. A kisebb még az előbbi csók extázisa alatt volt, így nem vett különösebben semmit sem észre. Kagami pedig védelmezőn próbálta eltakarni őt Izuki kíváncsi szemei elől, és még a takarót is magukra terítette. Gyilkos tekintettel bámulta a betolakodót, mint tigris az ellenséget, és sötét hangon megszólalt.

- Izuki - kezdte, és nem érdekelte, hogy nem mondta azt hozzá, hogy "senpai" -, hátra arc. Aztán menj ki. Majd csukd be az ajtót.

Izuki egy hatalmasat nyelt, és próbálta elválasztani a tekintetét Kuroko kipirosodott arcáról - Hiszen most, hogy a feneke takarásban volt, mást nem tudott nézni. De az arca így is gyönyörű volt...

Bólintott, majd megfordult, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a _kisebb testrészét..._

- És Izuki... nem láttál semmit. - Villant meg veszélyesen Kagami tekintete, Izuki pedig újra bólintott. - És ne merj Kurokoról fantáziálni. Ő az enyém. **Csak az enyém.**

Izuki nem válaszolt, csak kiment, és elkezdte becsukni maga előtt az ajtót. Mielőtt becsukódott volna még látta, hogy a fehér lepel leesik Kuroko testéről, Kagami felemeli a kisebb lábát, és teljes hosszában elmerül a másikban.

Aztán az ajtó bezáródott.

Izuki a falnak vetette a hátát, majd a szájára szorította a kezét, nehogy csupán az előbbi látványtól felnyögjön. Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a bentről érkező kéjes nyögéseket, cuppogó hangokat, és az ágy nyikorgást. Nagyot nyelt, majd mintha nem történt volna semmi, vörös arccal bevonult a fürdőszobába.

És jó sokáig ott is maradt.

* * *

**Nos, remélem tetszett! :D**

O/_\O


End file.
